Blue December
by Hollywood Grimm
Summary: so this story is based around Billy Dresden, the troubled teen we seen on May 1st's episode. It really has nothing to do with the main characters from Flashpoint but I'd really appreciate if you would read it! I didn't know where else to post it! :P R


**Hey guys! This is my first Flashpoint fanfic and well to tell you the truth it's really nothing to do with Flashpoint. If any of you seen the episode that aired last night (May 1****st****) you'd know who the character I'm basing this story on is. This fic is about Billy Dresden the troubled sensitive boy we seen on last night's show and also about the girl Ella who was his only friend. I just really related to the characters and wanted to write a story about them. It's prolly gonna be a total OC or Mary Sue of whatever but who cares x) and umm can anyone remember the name of the jock asshole who Ella was dating, was it Scott or something? Lolz I REALLY need to know or Ima just make it up and say that it's Scott xD, so I dunno if any of you Flashpoint fans will really wanna read this but I dunno, I just really wanted to post it, I hope at least someone'll read it! So umm R&R =]**

**Yours**

**~Mick AKA Hollywood Grimm**

_**Blue December**_

**The Hospital**

Ella Timmons sat beside the hospital bed, her fingers fiddling with a piece of her wavy dark brown hair. She looked at the boy lying in the bed, IV tubes and whatnot hooked up to him. Poor Billy, poor, poor Billy…

Billy Dresden's sky blue eyes fluttered open and he found himself staring up at the most beautiful girl in the world; Ella. "Ell-Ella?"

Ella turned her doe eyed gaze to Billy and her full ruby red lips pulled up into a smile. "Hey" she said quietly

"You're here" said Billy in awe; his longish strawberry blonde hair fell over his eyes as he leaned forward. "You were telling the truth when you said that you'd be with me"

"You're my friend, I'll _always _be here for you" Ella smiled warmly; she clutched Billy's large hand in her small one. His returning smile was…dazzling. "I-I wish I could take back today…you were standing up for _me _and…I didn't even bother to stand up for you"

"I wish I could take it back too" his eyes darted to their linked hands and back to Ella's lovely face. "I…I guess I'm gonna get sent to a Detention Center or whatever…"

"I don't know" Ella sighed and leaned in closer to the boy "But you know, even when those police officers told me not to talk to you I knew that you'd never hurt me. You're a good person"

"Yeah" Billy's eyes were downcast "I-I sent Tony's friends a video of him tied up with a bag over his head and a gun held up to him—that's not something a good person does"

"But you didn't kill him Billy, despite all the ridicule he and his friends have given you, you didn't kill him" Ella said seriously "And that counts for something, you were driven to the point where you took a gun to school, you were driven to that point. You didn't randomly decide to shoot people, you went for the ones who have hurt and humiliated you for so long."

"Everyday for a year" said the red head under his breath

"They'll never hurt you again" Ella whispered reassuringly "And if they do I will fight with you, for you. You'll never have to stand alone again either, because I'm here"

"Thankyou Ella" Billy's lips curved in a tiny smile and he ran his thumb over her soft peachy white hand. "I'll be here for you too"

Harriet Timmons stood in the waiting room of the hospital. Her long dyed reddish black hair hung down her back in straightened to death chunks "She's been in there an awful long time" snapped the middle aged woman, peering through the window and into the room Billy Dresden and her daughter resided in. "I don't want her in that room alone with that psychopath for much longer!"

Stacy Dresden shot Harriet a glare and looked lovingly yet worriedly at her son in the hospital bed, the gun shot wound in his stomach was healing quickly, but, Stacy feared, not quickly enough. She didn't know if she and her husband Marcus could afford to pay for Billy's health care much longer.

"Come on honey" called out the deep voice of Kurtis Timmons; Harriet turned her head and stared down poshly at the Dresden's. "Leila" Kurtis said, referring to Ella's sixteen year old sister "Go get Ella would you" The blonde haired blue eyed prep clicked into the hospital room.

"Ell" trilled Leila, her golden waves falling around her slim shoulders "We're leaving"

"Okay Lee" Ella cast Billy a sad glance "Tell them I'll be a minute" Leila rolled her pale eyes and strutted back to the waiting room. "Well I hafta go" sighed the brunette resentfully "I don't want to you know, I wanna stay with you. Will-will you be at school on Monday?"

"I hope" choked Billy, his blue eyes pained "See ya Ell"

Ella smiled crookedly and kissed Billy's cheek lightly "Bye Billy…" she stopped at the door and turned to look at him "I gave you my number, call me when you find out what's gonna happen"

"Alright, bye"

"Bye"

"Did you just kiss that scum on the cheek" Leila demanded in a slashing whisper

"As a matter of fact I did. And don't you dare call Billy scum" Ella exclaimed quietly

Harriet hooked Leila's arm "Come girls, we're leaving this blasted place" Kurtis was already outside, sitting in the driver's seat of their shining silver SUV.

"I had barley any time to talk to him, why do we hafta leave so early" Ella whined

Leila sneered and Harriet began talking "Ella darling, I would appreciate it if you didn't speak to that boy again. He is, by our standards, scum"

"And don't forget he's a psycho" Leila piped in, a repugnant smile on her rosy pink lips

"Of course there's that too" Harriet said briskly, tying her hair up in a tight stately bun. "All and all I don't approve of you seeing a boy like him"

"Or kissing him on the cheek" Leila snapped cattily

"He's my friend mum" Ella said sharply

"Not anymore he's not"

At that moment under the full winter moon, Ella Timmons blue December began…


End file.
